


Platonic Shags

by micina



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micina/pseuds/micina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ezio and Yusuf decide their trust and bond is strong enough to allow them some casual sex. (UNFINISHED INDEFINITELY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Shags

**Author's Note:**

> so i found this on my LJ, written back in 2011, and liked it too much to leave it there collecting dust. maybe someday i'll get the inspiration to write more.

The night was cold, and the rush of adrenaline that shot Yusuf out of his sleep brought him into the temperature as if he'd just jumped into a river. His chest was bare to the elements, everything below his waist covered with sheets and bedclothes. He shuddered and readjusted himself. His skin covered in gooseflesh as he climbed the ladder down from his loft of a bed, running a hand through his hair and walking barefoot across the bridge. The novices were all in bed--the snoring and creaking of wood gave that away--and yet there was still a strong presence coming from the foyer. Even if one could not sense it as Yusuf did, the occasional puff of smoke gave it away. Knowing that only his allies had access to the headquarters was reassuring, but now he had to try not to startle them. He tried to stay quiet enough to not jar the friend but loud enough to alert his presence.

"You do not have to sneak, Yusuf," the voice muttered, old and tired. Ah, the accent gave him away. He rounded the corner and looked down at Ezio, who was sitting on the floor with a branch of the hookah in his hand.

"If I'd known it was you, I would have come in right away. What brings you here at such an hour?" He sat next to him with a deep sigh, knees bent and elbows propped on each one. Ezio handed him a tube of the hookah, and he took it silently.

"I got in just a half hour ago. I needed to sit and clear my head before I went to sleep."

"You, too?" Yusuf asked, smoke billowing from between his smile as he spoke. "A busy mind is what woke me up. Do you wish to talk about what's bothering you?" They looked at each other for a moment before Ezio took another breath of smoke and stared at his lap. It was a silent decline, but Yusuf didn't pick up on it. He continued to look at him, almost imploring--though the smile on his face never left--until the mentor finally shook his head. "Bah. Don't worry about that. But should you ever wish to clear your mind through words, like a friend to a friend, I am here." As always, he sounded like a jokester, but there was an honest tone in his voice. Ezio chuckled, a forced sound.

"You drive a hard offer, friend." They stayed quiet again, Ezio staying rigid while Yusuf tilted his head back to blow rings of smoke into the air. The air between them was thin and warm, and every time he dared a glance at the older Assassin, he saw him relax and melt against the pillows. "It... It is just strange to be surrounded by ones who care for me again," Ezio admitted. "I have lost so much in this lifestyle. My father and brothers, my lover, my best friend... Many have died, and others I have been forced to leave behind. I have lost them in ways God must find very creative, but I only view them as cruel. A vow of silence, a life of pacifism, a betrayal. It's not fair, really."

"Fair? You should have thought of that before you became an assassin." Ezio shook his head and pointed at the man, setting him with a glare.

"I did not choose to become an assassin. The lifestyle chose me." Yusuf spread his hands, shrugging subtly before bringing the pipe to his lips. "I would give it up, if I had the chance."

"Well, I am sorry for your losses, Mentor. Or, ah, mi dispiace? That is how you say it, isn't it? I have never lost somebody and had if effect me as terribly as it seems to have hurt you." The heat was between them again, and Ezio looked away with a smile and a crease of his brow.

"I guess I just miss being... intimate and warm. That familiar feeling." Yusuf looked at him, licking his lips and letting the smoke blow from his nostrils.

"As slimy and wrong as this will sound, I... What I mean is, if you wished to fool around or get that out of your system, I am willing. I have only had two women before--not at the same time--and never a man, but there is a first time for everything, I suppose!" Ezio became stiff again, unmoving save for the rise and fall of his chest. The forward suggestion had surely thrown him for a loop, yet Yusuf still didn't feel at fault for having brought it up. "Of course, you don't have to take the offer and we will never speak of it, and there has to be nothing with feelings or emotions, but I just thought since--"

"Alright." He stopped, his smile weakening but still on his face and the hookah pipe still in his hand. He casually blew out another mouthful of smoke, looking directly ahead of him.

"... Alright?"

"Si. There is nothing wrong with that, is there? I could use the relief." It was easy to speak like this, even to Yusuf, as the many conquests of women before had certainly dulled his inhibitions in such a field. He had expected the man to reciprocate the feelings considering how quick he was to offer, yet he had become just as tense as Ezio was moments ago. "What's wrong? Second thoughts? We can forget about this."

"No. No second thoughts." He pinched the bridge of his nose, his smile growing again. "I just... didn't expect you to say yes."

"I was a ladies man when I was younger, and it was not uncommon for me to share a bed with a man. It was... exclusive, but it is very different from a woman, I will tell you that." To know that his mentor had committed what would be illegal in where he was raised along with so much killing was slightly astounding. How had he managed to be safe for so long? He truly was a sneaky little bastard.

"I am eager to learn. Knowing you have experienced it before brings me a comfort."

"Bene. Then, where shall we do it?" Yusuf looked around. As he thought on each area of the headquarters, there was a voice in the back of his head thinking on how intimate he was about to get with this man, this mentor, this legend, and he felt the nervousness of his virgin days that he shook off with another breath of hookah smoke.

"The novices are all asleep in their balcony, so preferably somewhere far from their room." Ezio laughed, and his easy attitude took the edge out of the situation.

"I am not that noisy, Yusuf..."

"Neither am I, but the wood in here groans like a whore, and I don't trust the gossipers to keep quiet about it if they heard something. You may think yourself a good liar about such situations, Ezio, but these little monsters are very good at getting the truth out of you!"

A scoff. "Let them try."

He stood and set the pipe aside, holding a hand out for Yusuf, who took it without question (though he wondered where the gesture had come from), and Ezio kept it firmly in his own as he walked him towards the library. Shutting the door behind them, he gave a look around with a glazed look in his eyes--one known to correlate to his fabled "Eagle Sense". It was clear he was checking for the presence of others in the room.

"Let me lock the door for us."

"Good idea," Ezio responded quietly, pulling his hood down and brushing his fingers through his hair. Upon the sight, there was a shared thought on when Yusuf might have seen Ezio without it on previously, and the general conclusion was "never". He gave a quiet laugh.

"You are handsome, Ezio, I will give you that." He put a hand up to quiet him, face stern.

"Do not get any ideas. This is not about feelings, remember?" Yusuf laughed a bit louder as he removed the bandana around his head and piled it onto the desk.

"A friend is not allowed to comment on another friend's looks? You were raised in Italy. How is this foreign to you?" Ezio looked at him for a moment longer before sighing and rubbing his face harshly. As he did so, Yusuf began to work on unbuckling the belts around his waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm just... I cannot get attached again." The sudden tone of depth and meaning behind his words struck a chord in Yusuf, and he felt as if he'd stepped over a boundary that wasn't meant to be seen. He stopped.

"We don't have to do this." There was a silence between them, thick but comfortable, before Ezio shook his head and held the back of the man's neck.

"I am not one to back down from a challenge." He offered a smile before pulling him close to kiss the bridge of his nose. "Bene. Continuare." Yusuf watched him for a moment, a smirk on his face, then returned to the task of removing his belts, dropping them aside before pulling the sash off his waist. He let it pool at their feet as Ezio took a hold of his waist and pushed him back, pinning him to the door. With a grunt, Yusuf tilted his hips to meet his hands. The noise prompted Ezio to lean down and kiss his neck, causing Yusuf to stop all movements.

"This seems intimate." The older man chuckled, kissing him once more before speaking.

"It is. We are making love, aren't we?"

"We are. It is just--it's you, mentor. I need to remember this." Not continuing the topic for fear of making him uncomfortable, Ezio continued kissing his neck and shoulder, the heel of his palms pushing into the dip of his hips. Yusuf exhaled sharply as he set about taking their armor off, careful as he let it drop to the ground. It was sturdy, of course, but there was still a danger of it chipping or being placed where they might step. Ezio was either stalling in undressing him or was waiting for him to do it himself, but that wasn't his concern. He was focused on doing this for him--or, as focused as he could be when his lips were all over that bit of his skin and his hands were tight against him. He had to pry one of them away to remove his gauntlet, and Ezio's hand tangled into his hair when he moved to do the same to the other.

His clothes were like a maze. There were so many layers and odds and ends. Successfully removing his upper half deserved a hiss of "yes, finally", and soon it meant only yanking off his boots and untying his trousers. Yet here he was, still clothed, hands now splayed against warm, dark skin and feeling the tangle of muscles beneath it. Ezio's mouth was slow against him, leaving noisy kisses in the dip of his shoulder and holding the small of his back to urge him close. He remembered when he had been with women and he was the one to hold and touch, always the one to undress. The feeling of a beard against his skin was almost an afterthought. He thought he could feel the scar of his lips push against his skin with each lave of his tongue and press of his mouth. His hands slid across Ezio's stomach, and it was surprising how fit he still was at this age. He felt a little embarrassed about his own body, and was now almost thankful he was still clothed.

When Ezio pushed a thigh between his legs, however, and angled himself just right as he moved forward, his clothes suddenly seemed too hot and too tight, and his hands clasped around the disk of his hips with a sigh. Ezio chuckled--not unkindly--and kissed his earlobe before nosing his chin upward to kiss his throat and jaw.

"Ezio, you are being unfair," he muttered, bending his fingers to claw into him, then releasing the grip to slide his finger tips against his skin as he brought his hands to both of his shoulder blades. With a last kiss that made a smacking noise as he pulled away, Ezio looked at him with a look of blank confusion on his face.

"Unfair? Because I am... kissing you?"

"No, because I am still dressed!" Ezio lowered his shoulders and let his hands smooth down his body, back to his hips, then felt blindly for the hem of his trousers. When his rough palms found his backside, Yusuf colored but didn't look away from him. They held each others gaze as he gave a squeeze, thigh shifting against him, but both gave a nearly silent groan. Ezio moved again, producing a needy noise from Yusuf, who tilted his head back against the door.

"If it is such a bother," Ezio's voice was barely more than a whisper, "take care of it." With that, he kissed behind his ear, to his temple, his brow, and just above his lips.

They had never kissed. There was something to be said about the intimacy of kisses. Being shirtless was nothing special; the whole Brotherhood often changed in front of one another. Touching was already new and exhilarating in its own way. Kissing was the step above that. There was obvious hesitance as Ezio stopped and breathed against him, glancing between his eyes and his lips, and Yusuf never looked away. He didn't make a move. Instead, he kissed his chin, his cheek, and then his other ear. Yusuf tried not to act disappointed.

To distract himself from the heavy lump in his stomach that had formed moments ago, he began working off the belt and sash around himself, his equipment and tunic, Ezio's hands following clothes and pressing against skin, chasing after the fabric to feel each inch of him as it was exposed. It wasn't long until they were both to just their trousers and boots, and Ezio pushed his toe into the heel of his boot to pull one off, followed by the other, and he managed to kiss him the entire time and let his hands wander expertly across his torso. Damn, he was smooth. Yusuf could barely focus on two actions at a time.

He was unaware of the fact that Ezio had stripped completely until he fell to his knees before him, and Yusuf took a shameless glance at his body and watched his hands as he removed his boots. There was a pile of their collected clothing, and all that was left to add were his pants. Ezio took his time in sliding those down, hands flat against his thighs and fingers applying the slightest amount of pressure. Yusuf could only watch and listen to his heartbeat, fingers clasping a handful of the man's hair, keeping him in place against his waist as he brought the garments to the ground, letting him step out of them and setting them in the pile of clothes.

While he was there, he placed kisses across his hips, following the lines of his body, his hands hooking behind his knees and squeezing when Yusuf clenched his shoulders. He felt like Ezio was doing all the work, and in this exposed state there was still a self conscious bite in the back of his mind. Tenderly, he tilted Ezio's head back to make their eyes meet, and the look in his gaze was heavy with an attentive lust that he hadn't seen. This must've been the state of mind many a woman before him had seen. One nobody else in their Brotherhood would see. He took a moment to memorize it.

"Stand up, Ezio," he ordered, and with a final kiss below his naval, the man stood in front of him and waited, hands at his sides. He brought his hands to his cheeks, fingers spread apart, and pulled him down for a kiss. It was clearly unexpected, as the sensation made Ezio tense and pull back, but after a moment of looking at him and stroking his side, he returned the kiss with sudden fervor. Yusuf groaned against his mouth, lips parting to let him in, body shuddering when their tongues met and he felt him against the roof of his mouth and against his teeth, Ezio tugging on his lower lip and growling as he nipped and suckled on the skin around his mouth.

Yusuf had tried (valiantly, he pretended) to take dominance, and yet here he was, weak-kneed and clinging around Ezio's shoulders as he was kissed and pushed and touched. His arms were tense around Ezio's shoulders to keep himself from falling due to the giddiness that was forcing loose control of his legs. The signs were obvious. Ezio rectified the issue with another push of his leg between Yusuf's to steady him, as well as please him. With no fabric between them, the sensations that shot through him were stronger than before and he let out an almost too-loud moan--which was deftly silenced by another hungry kiss.

They pulled back, gulping down air, and Ezio pushed his fingers against Yusuf's lips as he spat in his own hand and started rubbing himself. It was obvious what was coming next, and with the feral growl that Ezio gave from the apparent jolts of pleasure had broken down the wall of apprehension that was being formed. Taking his fingers in his mouth and wetting them between lips and tongue, Yusuf began mentally preparing himself now and clinging to the door in anticipation. All preparing was finished very suddenly and they were against each other again, the mentor pulling his student from the door and gingerly pushing a finger inside him, making sure to take his time and pay attention to how he reacted. He yelped and his hands flew to his shoulders, clawing and releasing, pulling and pushing, trying to make his mind cope with what was going on. There were a few more strokes with his finger, and the brief shock of pleasure that showed itself didn't balance out the pain that was surging through him. The steady cool burn when Ezio hooked his finger and found that spot was a welcome change, and though he had moaned and arched his back, the pain showed itself soon after.

"E-Ezio," he whispered, voice cracking, and the older man stopped his actions to look at him, face flushed and chest heaving. "I--Please, stop." Carefully but quickly, he removed the digit and held his shoulders. Yusuf tilted his head back and heaved a sigh.

"Mi dispiace. I should have said something... It is not easy to become accustomed to such treatment."

"It is fine--truly." The labor of his words hinted otherwise, though he was being genuine with the man. Ezio kissed his chin and picked him up, carrying him into bed and laying him down.

"We may finish here, but there are other ways to please each other, of course," he muttered, fingers caressing his lips and down his throat, palm flattening against his chest. "I do not want to continue if you are uncomfortable."

"Just give me a moment to catch my breath. That is all I need."


End file.
